He's gone
by Megan Wells
Summary: Spoiler 2x21 "En ce jour funeste, Emma Swan avait perdu une partie de son âme. Son cœur qui avait battu à nouveau pendant quelques secondes était définitivement éteint et plus aucune flamme, aucunes paroles ne pourraient un jour le rallumer"


Bonjour :D Etant toujours choquée après le 2x21, j'ai décidé d'utiliser une méthode choc pour me sortir du Swanfire : écrire un OS afin d'extérioriser mes démons et me sortir définitivement ce pairing de ma tête.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers reviennent aux créateurs de OUAT  
**Pairing : **Swanfire (Emma & Neal)  
**Rating :** K+  
**Résumé :** Spoiler 2x21 "En ce jour funeste, Emma Swan avait perdu une partie de son âme. Son cœur qui avait battu à nouveau pendant quelques secondes était définitivement éteint et plus aucune flamme, aucunes paroles ne pourraient un jour le rallumer. Il était parti"

* * *

**He's gone**

Emma Swan avait depuis si longtemps lutté contre ses sentiments, ses émotions, que seul la menace imminente de la disparition de Neal lui avait permis de les dévoiler. Pendant quelques minuscules secondes, elle avait senti la flamme de l'amour lui réchauffer son cœur qu'elle croyait éteint à jamais. Puis la main rugueuse de son premier amour l'avait quittée emportant avec elle cette chaleur si réconfortante.

Le passé et le présent s'entremêlaient derrière ses yeux larmoyants alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se ressaisir. La scène de sa rencontre avec le voleur tournait en boucle dans sa tête, semblant éprouver du plaisir à la torturer encore davantage. Elle avait cette impression qu'une main glaciale avait plongé dans sa poitrine et lui avait serré, serré le cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des miettes qui s'étaient elles-aussi finalement évaporées, comme Neal.

_I need you_

Emma reste longuement prosternée contre le sol froid, les jambes pendant encore au-dessus du trou qui lui avait enlevé le père de son fils. Tremblante, elle se remit difficilement debout en essuyant d'un geste rageur les larmes qui coulaient allégrement sur ses joues. Elle hésita une seconde avant de jeter un coup d'œil interrogateur dans le trou du plancher, se raccrochant à l'espoir fou que Neal ait réussi à ne pas se faire emporter par cet énorme tourbillon.

Elle, qui n'avait jamais cru en de quelconques dieux, se surprit à adresser une prière silencieuse au ciel, suppliant ce dernier de lui épargner une énième souffrance et de ne pas priver son fils d'un père.

- Neal? murmura-t-elle d'une voix teintée d'espoir.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Alors elle se laissa choir sur le sol, privée de toutes ses forces alors que son cerveau lui hurlait qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance pour que le fils de Gold ait miraculeusement échappé au portail. Il devait à présent se trouver dans un autre monde, mortellement blessé et certainement mort à l'heure qu'il était.

Alors que la douleur familière de la perte la submergeait à nouveau, elle l'accueillit avec résignation, saluant sa plus vieille amie. Néanmoins, la jeune femme ne s'attendait point au deuxième sentiment qui l'accompagnait : la colère. Cette colère dirigée contre Anton pour avoir ramené des pousses de haricots magiques, ses parents pour avoir voulu les faire pousser, Regina pour les avoir honteusement dérobés et ne pas avoir su les cacher convenablement, Neal pour ne pas lui avoir fait confiance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ainsi que Tamara pour avoir ouvert un portail le lui enlevant. Mais sa plus grande colère était orientée envers elle-même. En effet, si elle avait appuyé sur la détente dès qu'elle avait eu le pistolet en main, si elle avait eu le courage de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid, d'ôter la vie à un être humain, Neal serait certainement encore en vie et Henry n'aurait pas été privé d'un père. Rumplestiltskin n'aurait pas à nouveau perdu son fils et serait heureux. Et elle, Emma Swan, n'aurait pas perdu une partie de son âme.

_I love you_

Accompagnant cette colère terrible, arriva son objectif : la vengeance. Elle pouvait sentir le venin de la haine s'insinuer au fond d'elle, lui donnant quelque chose auquel se raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer dans la souffrance. Elle arrivait enfin à comprendre pourquoi le capitaine Hook cherchait désespérément sa revanche depuis une éternité. Car il s'agissait de l'unique moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour ne pas se laisser mourir, l'unique moyen pour ne  
pas céder aux ténèbres tentant de s'emparer de ceux qui perdaient un être cher à leurs yeux.

Emma pourrait abandonner tout discernement et laisser la rage prendre possession de son corps. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se préoccuper uniquement de son propre bien être, il y avait une autre donnée entrant en compte dans l'équation : Henry. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser seul, pas encore une fois. Elle ne lâcherait pas prise face au besoin de vengeance, elle se battrait pour conserver son humanité et sa joie de vivre devenue si rare ces derniers temps. Elle resterait forte.

Cependant, elle ne serait pas forte tout de suite. Alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies, lui embrumant la vue, elle pleura la perte de Neal, pour la première fois. Quand il l'avait abjectement trahie, elle avait refusé de verser une seule goutte d'eau pour ce vaurien qui avait joué avec ses sentiments. Néanmoins, des années plus tard, maintenant qu'elle connaissait enfin sa version complète de l'histoire, elle ne se priva pas de laisser éclater sa peine à coup de sanglots hystériques pendant de longues minutes.

Elle se devait d'être forte, elle était la sauveuse après tout. Certainement, mais elle était une sauveuse incompétente qui ne parvenait même pas à protéger les personnes qu'elle aimait. Cela avait commencé avec Graham qui était mort dans ses bras, August qui avait été changé en pantin puis en petit garçon, cela continuait avec toutes les personnes malheureuses à Storybrooke et la noirceur du cœur de sa mère, et cela devait se terminer en apothéose avec la disparition du seul qui avait réussi à faire battre son cœur et lui avait donné l'impression d'être protégée. Elle n'en pouvait plus que tout le monde compte sur elle, elle qui n'avait réussi qu'à amener le malheur sur les gens qui comptaient le plus pour elle.

_I love you too_

Quand elle quitta finalement l'entrepôt, elle se sentait vidée. Elle marcha d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à l'appartement de ses parents et en poussa la porte. Mary Margaret et David se tournèrent vers elle et lui adressèrent un regard hésitant. Ils terminèrent par lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle tenta de leur répondre mais les mots ne voulaient pas franchir ses lèvres, refusant d'admettre à voix haute la disparition de Neal. Ses parents la fixèrent et lui posèrent plusieurs questions stupides et futiles auxquelles elle ne parvenait toujours pas à répondre. Sa mère se rapprocha lentement d'elle et lui demanda d'une voix apeurée où était passé Neal.

Emma se hasarda à tenter de leur expliquer la terrible vérité, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir d'elle, refusant avec rage d'être prononcés. C'était une chose d'admettre qu'il avait disparu, son cerveau y avait finalement réussi. Mais il s'agissait d'une autre paire de manches que de l'admettre à voix haute. Le dire le rendrait réel, tangible. Et la jeune femme avait besoin de continuer d'espérer, de maintenir encore quelques secondes l'illusion que tout allait bien, que son monde n'avait pas été irrémédiablement détruit.

- Il est parti

L'aveu l'acheva alors que ses parents la regardaient d'un air épouvanté, semblant comprendre la détresse profonde qui l'habitait. Emma pouvait à présent l'avouer, le hurler à voix haute sur les toits de la ville, elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Neal. Mais rien, ni personne, ne pourrait jamais le lui ramener. Il était parti pour toujours et jamais elle ne le reverrait ni ne sentirait ses lèvres sur les siennes. En ce jour funeste, Emma Swan avait perdu une partie de son âme. Son cœur qui avait battu à nouveau pendant quelques secondes était définitivement éteint et plus aucune flamme, aucunes paroles ne pourraient un jour le rallumer.

_ You know, sometimes, people have to say goodbye to people they love. But they aren't the same after that. They are lost, broken, and they can't love other people because they are afraid to lose someone again._

* * *

Respire Megan, respire. Voilà, je crois que j'ai enfin réussi à me débarasser de cette scène. Des avis? :) J'ai choisi de laisser les phrases en anglais, cela donnait tellement mieux. Quant à la dernière phrase, il s'agit d'une phrase qu'une amie m'avait dite (en français) que j'ai traduis en anglais (d'ailleurs, s'il y a quelque chose de faux, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part) parce que je trouvais que cela correspondait bien à mon OS. :)

Le prochain chapitre de l'Antre du temps n'est toujours pas commencé, promis, je vais essayer de m'y mettre prochainement. En attendant, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS. N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis et critiques, ils sont les bienvenus.

**Megan Wells**


End file.
